Kayla Nightsbane
by Warrose
Summary: Kayla was a nameless rogue with a dark past. A venture to gnomeregan turns her world upside and grabs the attention of many admirers. one wanted and two unwanted. Rated M for future language and content. Will remain unfinished for now....
1. Kayla Nightsbane

Disclaimer: Everything but Warrose and Kaila, belong to other ppl. I paid 35 bucks every three months, so I believe I have a write to claim Rose as my own. The majority of the characters are based off guildies and hopefully they won't kill me for writing this. LOL

Warrose grumbled as she walked into the Legerdmain Lounge in Dalaran with a delivery slip. She wondered why she was being the delivery girl for the little pet shop gnome, but Breanni did pay her 75 silvers per delivery, and during this time of year there were a lot of deliveries. Why people bought each other pets, she didn't know. She had glanced down at the slip and smiled. It provided a chance at teasing while she was getting paid.

"Being me has perks." Warrose said as she plopped herself in the chair next to a draenei shaman and casually took a piece of dalaran sharp off his plate.

"Rose." The shaman said as he glared at her. She stuck her tongue out at him as she took a bite of the cheese. She turned to the draenei hunter that sat at the other end of the table, pouting.

"Aly, Breanni's got a delivery with your name on it." Warrose said as she tossed the slip to the hunter and popped the rest of the cheese into her mouth.

"The pet shop gnome? Wonder what this could be?" Alyssia asked aloud to herself. Warrose shrugged and took another piece of cheese from the shaman.

"Maybe it's a peace offering. I don't know. Breanni pays me to deliver the order slips, not to decipher the meaning behind them." Warrose said. Alyssia stared at the paper for a moment before Warrose groaned. "Go woman, the suspense is killing me." Alyssia jumped to her feet at Warrose's outburst and nodded.

"What are you up to this time, Rose?" The shaman said as he moved his plate away from the woman rogue eating off his plate. Warrose pouted and shook her head.

"I'm not up to anything. Just doing my job. Why would I be up to something Ultra?" Warrose said. Ultrablarg glared at his human companion. This hadn't been the first time she had intervened with his relationship with the hunter.

"I'll let you have some more of my cheese." Ultra said, trying to bribe her into talking. Warrose snorted as she took a swig of his ale. Ultra groaned loudly as he put his place back where she could reach it. She smiled and took another piece of cheese.

"I'm telling you, you've got the wrong rogue." Warrose said. Just as she finished talking in walked the right rogue. Kayla Nightsbane. Kayla was Warrose's best friend, sister and comrade in arms. The two of them had trained under Ronyn Nightsbane at the SI: 7 base in Lordaeron. The man cared for the girls so much that he had adopted both of them and gave them his name. Both of them were proud to carry on the night elf's name, Kayla more so. They had helped rebuild Stormwind and took to the Deadmines to hunt down VanCleef.

"And just what are you two up to here?" Kayla said as she sat down and gave Ultra a look. He glared at both human rogues that were almost identical twins. Both had dark red hair and fair colored skin, but Warrose had stunning blue eyes and Kayla had one hazel and one gray. Kayla had claimed it had been caused by a birth defect, but Ultra thought other things. Today, it seemed that Kayla had her right arm in a sling and what looked like a tiger's claw marks on her right cheek.

"More like what have you been up to since you woke up. Go to bed with a cat did you?" Ultra asked. Kayla laughed.

"Well if you want to be literal about it." Kayla turned to wave down the waitress. "Give me something from Ironforge." The waitress nodded and walked away.

"I was wondering where you wandered off to this morning." Warrose said. Kayla rolled her eyes as the waitress placed a tankard in front of her. She took a large chug of the liquid inside and sighed.

"Well, I didn't get much sleep with all the screaming from the room next door. " Kayla said. Warrose's cheeks turned slightly pink and Ultra laughed.

"Don't tell me Fook finally wore you down?" Ultra said. Warrose pointed at him and was about to say something with Alyssia came running into the inn, grabbed Ultra by the color of his pink undershirt and gave him a kiss that shouldn't have been in front of an audience. At least not in front of two gossiping harpys like Warrose and Kayla.

"I can't believe you did this, Ultrablarg. He's so cute." Alyssia whispered when she finally let go of poor Ultrablarg. He was stunned and breathless as well as beet red. Alyssia was usually passive in their relationship and rarely kissed him in public. The rogue twins giggled as he rejoined reality and wondered what Alyssia was talking about.

"He? He who, Aly?" Ultrablarg asked. Alyssia held up a small spectural tiger cub. It made a sad little meow sound that nearly made him want one of his own.

"He's adorable, isn't he? I think I'm gonna call him Rawrmewlus. What do you think?" Alyssia asked. Ultrablarg looked at the kitten in her hands and smiled. He stood up and took the kitten out of her hands so he could pull her into his arms and return the passionate kiss she had gave him. Alyssia let out a soft sigh as she melted against him. Both of them completely forgot about their audience as the two humans watched.

"I want one Kay. Will you get me one too?" Warrose said as she pulled the kitten into her arms while it's owners were occupied. Kayla blushed and looked away as Alyssia started to get more involved with the kiss.

"Rose, you can play with the mommy cat when we get home." Kayla whispered across the table, angling herself away from the lude public display of affection.

"What? You mean you actually got a rideable one?" Warrose whispered. Kayla nodded and then noticed even Warrose was blushing, which was really hard to do.

"Good gods, you too. Keep it in your pants or take it upstairs." Someone said as they stood at the door. Kayla could swear that Alyssia's horns blushed a deep purple with the rest of her body. Both dreanei were panting to catch their breath. Warrose had long covered the eyes of the kitten

"You are too young to see any of that." Warrose said to the kitten that bit her. She released the fool thing and it ran into Alyssia's still deep purple arms. The person who had broken up their steamy moment walked in and sat next to Kayla and locked his eyes on Warrose.

"I could do with seeing a bit more." The man said. Warrose glared at him.

"My eyes are up here, Fook." Warrose said as she pointed to her eyes. Fook shrugged.

"Not my fault that I'm being a good listener when someone is speaking." Fook said. Kayla shook her head.

"Some virturous paladin you are." Kayla snorted. Fook turned to Kayla and smiled.

"I could always come over and show you just how virtuous I am." Fook suggested. Kayla rolled her eyes and pushed Fook out of his seat.

"Sorry, not interested." Kayla sneered. The three others around the table started to laugh as Fook managed to pull himself up. He opened his mouth to say as Kayla glared at him. He closed his mouth and went back to staring at Warrose's chest.

"Oh great. That's so much better. Thanks Kay." Warrose groaned. Fook winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Kayla Nightsbane?" Someone said. Kayla turned to see a small gnome mage standing in front of her.

"I'm Kayla." Kayla said. The gnome nodded and turned for the door.

"Lord Tirion has summoned you." The gnome said as she walked out of the inn. Kayla rolled her eyes and gathered her things.

"Later you weirdos. Keep these two out of public areas. There might be children about." Kayla said as she walked out and Ultrablarg and Alyssia blushed furiously.


	2. The Quest

Disclaimer: Again, I only own Warrose and the idea of Kayla. That is it.

Kayla had to run to keep up with the gnome as she led her to the A Hero's Welcome inn. She was led up the stairs and to a private room where a dwarf and his wolf companion sat at a table. The dwarf raised his tankard to Kayla as the gnome left the room.

"Ah, the prettier of the Nightsbane twins. How is that long legged sister of yours?" The dwarf asked. Kayla tried to hold her breath for fear of secondhand drunkenness. She sat downwind from the dwarf and petted his wolf on the head.

"Same as always, Brunesgoth. I see you are in your constant state of drunk." Kayla noted. Brunesgoth laughed heartily. He noticed her face and arm.

"Finally get a man into that bed of yours, Kayla? Looks like his wife tried to tan your hide." Brunesgoth commented. Kayla rolled her eyes and turned her attention else where.

"I merely got Breanni some new inventory this morning. And I scored a mount to go with it." Kayla said. Brunesgoth laughed again and took a swig of his drink.

"You're the one that managed to tackle a spectural tiger, tame her and give the babies to Breanni?" Brunes asked. Kayla shrugged.

"I happened upon the mother and her litter. I didn't want to kill the beast so I attempted to tame her and her kittens." Kayla said casually. Before Brunes could say anything else, Lord Tirion Fordring walked into the room. The man nodded to both of them before taking a seat across the room.

"Brunesgoth and which of the Nightsbane twins are you? The loose one or the one that gave Arthas that nice cut on his neck?" Tirion said bluntly. Kayla cringed at the mention of Rose's virtue. Brunes let out another hearty laugh.

"You tried to slit the Lich King's throat? And I thought Rose was the one with all the balls, figuratively and literally." Brunes said. Kayla rolled her eyes and turned to Tirion.

"I am Kayla, my lord. I was told you asked for me?" Kayla asked. Tirion nodded and stood up.

"Lords Bronzebeard and Wrynn have asked that you two report to them. They have a mission they need to brief you both on." Tirion explained. Kayla raised an eyebrow.

"So we're off to see the drunkard king? Fine with me." Kayla said as she started to get up.

"No, you have been requested to see King Wrynn before you are to go to Ironforge." Tirion snapped before she could continue.

"What the hell could Varian have to say that drunk dwarf can't?" Kayla asked. Tirion took a few step across the room to stand in front of Kayla. He had been told she would question the quest, but this was going too far.

"He is your king and he has requested your presence. You should be honored he wishes to speak with you before you do this quest for him." Tirion snapped. He hovered over Kayla, hoping she would cower before him. Brunes looked a bit nervous about the whole situation. Kayla may be the kinder of the two rogues, but that just meant that there was a hidden temper. Kayla looked into Tirion's eyes, and showed no fear of him.

"An honor my ass. Well, crap I guess if I want to get paid I've gotta see the bastard." Kayla turned to Brunes. "I'll see you in Ironforge in two days. That should be enough time for me to find some place to burn the ick off me."

"If Lord Tirion here doesn't kill you first. I'll see you in two days, girlie." Brunes said. His wolf, Petey looked up and wagged his tail. She probably still smelled like the spectural tiger.

"Well off to see the bastard then. Good day, my lord." Kayla said as she left the room. Almost two seconds later, Tirion came charging out and pinned Kayla against the wall.

"How dare you disrespect your king? Do you have any idea what he's done for you and his people?" Tirion snapped.

"Why don't you ask him how respectfully he was to me in Lordaeron. I have no respect for him, my lord. He lost that a long time ago and it'll take hell being released on Azeroth before I can being to trust him, let alone respect him. Now if you excuse me, my lord." Kayla snapped back. Tirion was taken back by her boldness and released her. She brushed herself off and made her way to the Silver Enclave to the mage portal to Stormwind.

"My lord, Kayla Nightsbane of Stormwind." The royal herold said as he announced Kayla's entrance into the throne room. Varian's face lit up at the sound of the woman's name. Kayla frowned as she stood a good ten feet away from the throne and the man that sat in it. Anduin looked up from his studies and ran over to Kayla and hugged her.

"Nice to see you too, my little prince." Kayla whispered affectionately to the boy. He smiled up at her.

"Please, would you all leave us, I wish to speak to Kayla alone. You too Anduin." Varian said. Anduin pouted and Kayla knelt down to look the young prince in the eye.

"I have something for you. I found it yesterday while hunting." Kayla said and she pulled out something shiny from her pack. Varian strained to see what it was but Anduin jumped forward to take it from Kayla.

"Really? For me?" Anduin asked. Kayla nodded

"I thought you would like it, but I guess it's up to your father whether you can keep it or not. A pet is a big responsibility." Kayla said. Anduin turned to his father with a spectural tiger cub in his arms.

"Please father, can I keep it?" Anduin asked, pleading with puppy dog eyes. Varian shook his head and sighed. How could he possibly say no to that?

"Of course, just give me and Kayla a moment please?" Varian asked. Anduin smiled happily and picked up the cub.

"But I don't know how long I will be away and would like very much to see the two of them play together. I brought him a somewhat tempermental cub." Kayla said quickly, trying to avoid being alone in the room with Varian. Varian nodded and Anduin took his cub over to his books to play.

"There have been rumors that a great artifact has been lost in Gnomeregan. I need you to retrieve it and bring it back so that Jaina can look it over. Bronzebeard has assured me that he is sending one of his best hunters with you." Varian said as he took a step closer to Kayla. Kayla let out a soft laugh.

"Well Brunes knows how to shot a gun when he's two sheet to the wind drunk. But then most dwarves have that innate ability to do so." Kayla said with a fake laugh as she took a few steps back. She soon found herself trapped against a wall. Varian moved quickly to close the gap between them.

"I really asked you to come here in hopes to regain your trust. I'm not sure what happened between us between the times we had in Lordaeron and when we returned back to rebuild. I want to go back to that." Varian whispered to her. Kayla tried to keep her head. This was the exactly situation she had been trying to avoid.

"Varian, we've both changed since then. We can never really go back to how it was." Kayla said as she tried desperately to gasp for air. Varian was dangerously close to her, she could feel his breath on his face. Varian lend in to capture her mouth when Anduin pulled on his father's pants causing the king to look down at his son.

"Look father, he's purring." Anduin said as he held the cub up to his father. In that split second of a distraction, Kayla managed to squeeze away from Varian and to the throne room door.

"Take good care of him, my little prince. I'll want to see him again when I come back." Kayla said softly to Anduin. The boy smiled and waved at Kayla just as she slipped quietly out of the throne room. Varian cursed silently to himself. Somehow he would make things right between the two of them.

The memories of the long, cold nights of Lordaeron still danced around in his memory. Since his wife's death, he longed to be with Kayla again. He had wished that she could have been his queen, but she refused him every time he had asked her. He merely assumed it was because of her adopted father, Ronyn. Varian didn't believe that Kayla was meant to be a rogue. She was meant to be so much more, for him and Stormwind. Yet it was those rogues, SI: 7, Ronyn and that 'twin' Warrose. They all seemed to keep Kayla from her full potential.

Kayla shivered uncontrollable as an odd chill travelled up her spine. A private audience with Varian always sent her off on the wrong foot. She was still a day ahead of schedule and Brunesgoth was most likely still unconscious. Perhaps she would find some kind of bath to cleanse her body of the ick that was Varian.

It wasn't like she completely hated the man. Well, maybe she did, but she had good reason. A reason that if told to Varian himself, he would probably deny it all. She too remembered those horrible days in Lordaeron. The only time she found happiness and peace was when Lord Uther Lightbringer had saved her from the stocks and put her into training as a paladin. It eventually lead to her meeting her adopted father Ronyn and her adopted sister, Warrose.

The friends she had made after Ronyn adopted her, she would not give them up for the world. If she hadn't met Warrose, she wouldn't know all the guildies that Warrose hung around with. She couldn't secretly live vicariously through the innocent love between Alyssia and Ultrablarg. Something that had been stolen from her, long before Varian thought he could lay claim to it.

Kayla sighed as the Deeptram stopped in front of her and she climbed aboard. She tried to clear her mind of everything but the quest that had been given to her. What would the troggs in Gnomeregan have that be of any interest to Jaina Proudmore? Kayla sighed and shook her head. What did it matter if it was worthless or a whim? As long as she was getting paid, she'd do the job. That's what she repeated to herself all the way to Ironforge.


	3. Kayla's Anger

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my rogues.

Kayla kicked dirt into fire as she stormed around the campsite she shared with Brunesgoth, his wolf Petey and the gnome mage Zino they found in Gnomeregan. The damned idiot was half dead, clinging for dear life on some stupid gnome machinery. The idiot had the nerve to beg her to bring it out with them. Not that it was a burden, but it just didn't seem like it was worth all the mental anguish she put herself through to retrieve it.

"Stupid men and their stupid reasons." Kayla growled as she continued to pace crazily around the fire. Zino and Brunes sat on the other side of the fire from her. Zino huddled under his cloak and tried to stay out of her way. He knew better to mess with a woman who was going off on a tyraid. Brunes merely drank himself stupid like any other dwarf would. He found the more drunk he got, the less noise she seemed to make.

Petey seemed to be the only one brave enough to not cower before the angry rogue. He found a good spot next to the fire for himself, and enough distance away that it wouldn't bother the woman. Kayla didn't bother to be aggressive towards the wolf anyway. Not his fault that his owner followed an idiot drunk.

"Go out to Ironforge, Kayla. Go out to Gnomeregan, bring back an ancient artifact, Kayla. Before you leave, why you slip into something…." Kayla grumbled and then glared at Zino as she put her foot on the machine they retrieved from Gnomeregan. "What the fuck is this thing anyway?"

"It purifies raw ores so they can be smelted and engineered into better machinery." Zino said softly. Brunes held up some of his draft to Zino. Zino shook his head and kept his eyes on the crazied woman kicking his treasure.

"You mean I let that man almost touch me because of something that makes your stupid craft stronger?" Kayla snapped. Zino nodded and wished he could bury himself in the snow. At that point, Brunes had passed out. "Stupid males. You'd stick your cock in a light socket if someone told you it would perform better."

Zino went to open his mouth to defend himself, but the snoring dwarf next to him made realize that Petey wouldn't help him fight the woman off to prove her point. The wolf was probably the smartest male in the bunch, pretending to be asleep. Zino wished he could go to sleep but couldn't for fear the damn woman would slit their throat in their sleep.

Kayla went to start on another rant about men when she heard something. Even Petey lifted his head and looked into the direction of the noise. Kayla had thought maybe it was her mind that was messing with her, but if the wolf was responding to it, then something was out there.

"Watch the camp, I'll go see what that was." Kayla said. Zino nodded but realized she had been talking to Petey. Zino pouted and glared at the wolf.

"She's worst than Rose tenfold I'll tell ya." Zino said loud enough for just the wolf to hear him. The wolf looked at the gnome, giving him an odd look and laid his head back down.

Kayla silently moved through the snow for about a mile before she came upon another campfire. She stealthed and crept closer to the camp. It was two male trolls that seemed like they were getting ready to settle down for the night. It was odd that they would try to camp out on the doorstep of Ironforge.

"So do ya dink we should take hur up ta outlands? Me tinks we could makes mor trouba here. " One troll said. The other glanced to the tent and smirked.

"I'z got an idea. Kill hur here, blame it on dem ally pigs." The other troll said as he pulled some food from his pack. Kayla snuck behind them and into the tent where someone wrapped in cloth lay. She undid the cloth to find a blood elf priestess.

"Been a good while since I had some. Bet that one be good, priestess and all." One of the trolls said. Kayla tried to control her anger as her vision went red and a memory came to her.

~"Hey there, girlie. You lost?" A man said to Kayla. She was 15 at the time and had just escaped the fire that took ahold of her home and was forced to flee while her family burned alive in the house. She knew she should have thanked the light for allowing her to escape, but what was the point of life if she was alone.

"Why don't you come with us? Got a place that's just perfect for you." The other man said. Too weak and scared to fight them, Kayla allowed them to corral her into a large tent.

"Sir, we brought you something to keep you company." The first man said.

"She's a priestess in training by the looks of it. Fresh and young, just like you like 'em." The second one said. Kayla fell to her knees at the men pushed her down to the rug in the middle of the tent. There was someone else in the tent with her. They were behind a sheet that hung across the back of the tent for privacy.

"Very well, you may leave. Prepare the men. We attack Stormwind at dawn." The man behind the sheet said. The two men that had brought her into the tent left. Kayla was about to make a bolt for the door when the man came out from behind the sheet.

"Good evening my dear." The man said as he stepped towards her, wearing only a smile and his undergarment. Kayla felt like she was frozen to the floor as he drew a knife. "That dress is very offensive to me." And with one stroke the dress was cut in two, leaving her with nothing on.

"Please sir, don't." Kayla whispered as he lend down to smell her hair.

"My name is Edwin, my dear. Now be prepare to be screaming it in moments." Edwin said. He captured her lips with his as she screamed interally for the light to save her.~

Kayla's whole body moved before she could think of what it was doing. Quickly she jumped onto the back of one of the trolls, backstabbing him and then slicing his throat. The other troll moved to attack her only to have her pounce on him and cut his belly open. She panted uncontrollable as she surveyed the destruction of her anger. A moan of pain came from the tent that caused Kayla to come back to reality.

"I've got to get you moved into a safe place so you can recover." Kayla said, mostly to herself if the blood elf could hear her. She carefully picked up the blood elf and found the priestess was much lighter than she thought. She stomped over the dead troll bodies and made her way back to the camp where Brunes was passed out and Zino shivered in fear.


End file.
